<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ただの世界 by Hainekokyuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284905">ただの世界</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hainekokyuuu/pseuds/Hainekokyuuu'>Hainekokyuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hainekokyuuu/pseuds/Hainekokyuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>最近看了一些哨嚮文<br/>突然就有了心中對於他們的哨嚮想像<br/>雖然可能有些私設<br/>但整體上就還是在呈現我心中的他們<br/>多CP，然後一章一CP，如果有機會會串在一起繼續寫成中長篇的，但目前先以短篇合集做目標。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita &amp; Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>最近看了一些哨嚮文<br/>突然就有了心中對於他們的哨嚮想像<br/>雖然可能有些私設<br/>但整體上就還是在呈現我心中的他們<br/>多CP，然後一章一CP，如果有機會會串在一起繼續寫成中長篇的，但目前先以短篇合集做目標。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01黑研<br/>

冷氣房的空調轟轟作響，拉緊身上有些偏大的紅色外套，修長的手指在鍵盤上快速地敲打著，螢幕上開著多視窗，其中最為明顯的視窗是車子在街道上快速行駛的畫面，行動的螢幕能跟隨的範圍不大，畫面上的長槍幾次的發射過後，隨著車身消失在螢幕上。<br/>

「小黑，接下來要往北直開十公里才會進入下一個視域。」研磨用著毫無起伏的聲調說著，因為冷氣房的關係，微長的頭髮散落在肩頭上，沒有多做額外的綁起。<br/>

耳機傳來夾雜雜訊的聲音，以及收到二字，研磨身體靠後的攤在椅子上，今天是日常的清除行動，不會有太大的意外發生，對研磨來說也是較為輕鬆的工作範圍，作為塔裡以資訊處理聞名的嚮導，即使非一線作戰人員，仍是最為被重視的新一代嚮導。<br/>

在六十年前的地球發生太陽熱核反應，極少部分人覺醒成了哨兵及嚮導，而少部分人仍是普通人，但這些都是幸運的，更多數的人因為熱核反應造成基因突變，轉變成了像是喪屍一般的生物，在長達六十年內的光陰內，地球上的人類經歷了逃亡、適應、建立組織、重現文明，才慢慢地形成現在三方鼎立的聯邦國家，而哨兵和嚮導被認為是在這場災難中帶給人類的希望，但卻仍無法抹滅普通人對此的崇拜及畏懼。唯一值得慶幸的是，對於現值二十歲的研磨來說，這都是離他有些距離的歷史，他仍是在一個幸福的普通人家庭中成長，即使在十歲的低齡下覺醒成嚮導被送入聖所中學習，但在強大的學習能力下，他是少數在十五歲便離開聖所的嚮導，早早的進入到了塔中工作，更別提從小一起長大的幼馴染更是陪伴他經歷了剛覺醒的階段，即使在哨嚮有別的聖所中，仍努力地照顧著他。<br/>

「喲，在發甚麼呆呢。」陰影遮蓋住了研磨上方的光芒，身體放鬆地躺入椅背中，雙手伸直的抱住了來者的脖子，親暱地讓他能輕易的親到自己，然後緊緊的縮在自己的肩窩中──「今天怎麼這麼早？」<br/>

黑尾深深的在自家幼馴染的肩窩中吸了一口氣，滿滿的蘋果派香味充斥在鼻尖，用著悶悶的聲音低聲說著，「出了點狀況、只好提早回來，赤葦已經去向上頭稟報了。」<br/>

沉默的空氣充斥在機房內，研磨放下有點痠痛的雙手，將轉椅轉到了面對黑尾的方向，伸出那相對而言稍嫌小的手、牽上因長期摸槍而帶有厚繭的手，用著和以往一樣的語調說著：「小黑不用擔心，沒事的。」<br/>

研磨即使不是一線人員，仍然掌握著比更多一線人員還要多的資訊，即使黑尾並沒有特別明說，但從他的語氣及心情來看，研磨也很清楚，大概是遇上近期塔正在追蹤的「異象」事件了。<br/>

/<br/>

即使工作再忙碌，大多的哨嚮仍以輪班的方式維持一日約十小時的工時，雖然也時常被迫因「任務」而長期外出，但仍有一定的工作制度保障，即使有些小殘缺大多的哨嚮仍會因為保護的使命感而接受這樣的缺陷。<br/>

但不得不說哨嚮這樣的少數存在，仍被聯邦好好的珍惜著，甚至擁有許多優秀的福利，光是配套宿舍就是一件非常好的福利。<br/>

即使哨嚮在單身的時候可能會受到彼此的信息素影響，但因反應不太強烈也不常發生意外，塔仍不會限制住宿的性別差異，只會就簡單的生理性別作分棟，即使如此，黑尾在晚了研磨兩年進來塔後，就執意的申請了兩人套房的缺額，也順利的一起在這居住了三年多，大概是因為兩者的信息素在對方身上纏繞的狀況實在太明顯、又或是黑尾強烈的保護慾，再或著是兩人間那無法插足的氣氛，即使兩者都是在聖所、在塔中，數一數二的哨嚮，卻仍沒有別人敢與插足兩人之間。<br/>

信息素的纏繞是顯示哨兵和嚮導之間情愫的一種表現，不論結合與否，這都表示了兩人間的親密，更別論實質上的他們確實也在好好的交往著，也早在申請哨嚮結合單前，就自行的進行了精神及肉體上的結合。<br/>

窩在小小的起居室中的沙發一角，研磨全神貫注地看著手上的遊戲機台，這大概是他每天唯一會感嘆世界美好的時段，能在文明重建的同時、重建出娛樂，告訴了我們，人類的慾望仍是無法被任何逆境給阻擋的。看著自家可愛的情人，又看看窩在他身旁的兩隻精神體，就像看到三隻貓聚在一起一樣。黑尾坐在廚房旁的高腳椅上，倚著桌沿用著額外撰寫報告的時段，偷看家裡的三隻貓。<br/>

全體漆黑的黑貓，閃爍著大大的藍寶石眼，親暱的蹭了蹭身旁帶有金色大眼的三花貓，兩者盤成了可愛的圈，縮在了研磨的身邊，不時的蹭蹭身旁的主子，黑尾心想──看來今天的自己仍然失寵。<br/>

「研磨……」<br/>

「嗯？」微微上揚的語尾表示自己有在聆聽，但那布丁色的頭頂仍然彰顯著主人正在認真打GAME中。<br/>

黑尾內心充斥著柔軟，溫暖的黃光在這小小的套房中照亮兩人的世界，即使外在的世界再怎麼險惡、每日的生活再怎麼危機四伏，即使今日的日常清除任務不夠日常，但只要能在適當的時間回到這安穩的兩人世界，看著研磨能夠快樂的玩著遊戲、可以在機房中安穩地等他回來，他就覺得，自己擁有全世界的勇氣，可以持續在這不安全的時代，和自己最愛的人好好地走下去。<br/>

「小黑？」可能是沉默的時間太長，研磨歪著頭看向了黑尾，似乎不是很明白發生了甚麼事情。<br/>

「沒事，明天又是一天。」<br/>

「嗯，明天又是一天。」<br/>

又是一天，能夠有你陪伴的日子。</p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>終於輪到了兔赤，但我真的覺得赤兔也很棒，所以先暫定是兔赤兔吧。<br/>結果兔赤的篇幅大概是黑研的兩倍，也給了比較多的設定，跟部份的劇情推動。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02兔赤兔-<br/>
唰－－<br/>
劇烈的煞車聲伴隨車體的向右劇烈轉彎，車內的機械物品發出匡噹的聲音，趴伏在貨車後車廂的赤葦冷靜地在扣板上按下一槍又一槍，瞄準著跟隨車子奔跑的、喪失理智的喪屍們。<br/>
出日常任務的車體其實並不安全，是平安時代常見的運貨貨車，前方能夠塞進兩個人，而後方是稍微縮減長度的載貨空間，即使有上方及兩側的車體遮蔽物，仍不可否認後方是大開向後，卻也因此而被選為日常清除任務的普通車型，方便狙擊手們能從這在移動中持續清除喪屍。<br/>
「今天準度不錯喔。」黑尾調笑的聲音從駕駛車位透過中間的窗口傳入耳中，赤葦抿了抿嘴，不置可否的嗯了聲，不打算回答搭檔常見的無趣搭話。<br/>
塔的任務型態多種，但大多有其一定的組合配置，雖然黑尾的嚮導是位居二線的資料處理員，卻是被譽為天才的孤爪研磨，即使主要的任務是機密資料處理，卻仍有一部分的工作內容是負責黑尾所在的編號15小隊、代號貓鷹的任務追蹤，處理各式的隊伍相關資訊提供處理等。<br/>
夜久抓著貨車內側邊的把手，一腳踩在了赤葦架著槍枝的貨車隔板上，爽朗的笑著，「嘿，別忘了他可是我們塔裡射擊首席阿。」<br/>
赤葦看了一眼近在咫尺的黑色軍靴，沒有回應的繼續按下了扣板，後方追逐的喪屍雖然量有逐漸地減少，卻仍會因為一個轉彎或是一個行動據點，造成更多數的喪屍跟上，但這確實是他們希望帶來的效果，越多的喪屍聚集、表示他們的引誘行動越成功……<br/>
轟－－<br/>
另一邊劇烈的爆炸聲帶來的熱風似乎也傳到了這似的，可以知道距離越來越接近，赤葦站了起來結束了引誘的這項中途工作，對著耳麥輕聲的數著，「5、4、3、2、1……」轟－－又一個劇烈的聲響響起，不需要等到熱風的來襲，劇烈的爆炸便在貨車剛行駛不久的道路上發生，距離抓得很剛好，不遠不近的擦過貨車邊，卻沒對貨車造成影響。<br/>
「半吊子木葉NICE！」夜久清爽的聲音充斥在耳麥中，雜訊微微掙扎後，氣急敗壞的聲音從別處傳回，「矮子要吵架是不是！」<br/>
赤葦關了耳麥的頻道，他不是很有興致聽兩個幼稚鬼吵架，似乎比自己大一歲的人都特別幼稚，這麼想著他不禁看了看與自己在同一車上的黑貓老大，以及矮子前輩。<br/>
「小黑，接下來要往北直開十公里才會進入下一個視域。」好友的聲音從車體的廣播系統中傳來，鼻直向前行駛的貨車，終於和另外兩台的軍車相互會合，赤葦將槍枝隨意地丟在了貨車後車廂中，抓著不久前夜久拉著的扶手，聚精會神的等著右側的車子靠近，並適當減速的靠近貨車後方，然後跳上了軍車上方，緊緊地抓住位於軍車頂上的拉環，前方的天窗迅速地被拉開，熟悉的手伸了出來將赤葦拉進了車中。<br/>
坐在後座的正中央，微涼的冷氣從空調吹了出來，赤葦不動聲色的擦去額上的汗，心裡默默想著，總算是從貨車中回到舒適的軍車中，夜久前輩應該會回到黑尾前輩旁的副駕駛座，就可以避免讓位的尷尬，也順便……轉過頭，看著笑得燦爛，把自己從車頂拉下來的木兔光太郎，也順便來看看這蠢貨有沒有受傷。<br/>
「嘿、赤葦你有看到嗎，木葉剛剛超級準確的耶！還有、還有，你剛剛那段誘敵真的好帥喔！」大嗓門的音量在耳邊響起其實對於五感敏銳的哨兵來說，稍嫌不太舒服，但那如同陽光般的信息素卻令他沉溺在其中。微微恍神過後，赤葦點頭示意自己有聽到他說的話，就坐正將身體靠在椅背上，閉目養神，今天這趟清除任務已經執行了長達四個小時，雖然對比有時候的大型任務而言時常已經算短了，但仍不可否認高壓的緊張情緒確實會加速人的疲憊。<br/>
雜訊的聲音充斥車體，木葉不禁坐直身體，緊張地聆聽著四周，開車的海也不禁捏緊方向盤，這樣不自然的狀況跟情緒影響了整個車上的大家，赤葦緊張的看了鼻直向前的四周，發現附近原本應該零零散散的喪屍都失去了行蹤，這樣的狀況很不正常，深褐色及白色斑點散佈體型不大的北方斑點鴞翱揚在天空上盤旋，那是赤葦的精神體。<br/>
「有甚麼發現嗎？」雖然不只赤葦的精神體是飛行類，但只有他的可視範圍最寬廣。<br/>
抿了抿嘴，赤葦發現自己的喉嚨似乎有些乾燥，但他很清楚這不單單只是水分攝取不足的問題，更多的是心中的不安－－「它們全部都在向前……」<br/>
向同一個方向前進。<br/>
「等等赤葦你這話的意思是甚麼？」木兔做為智商稍嫌不足的代表，替大家提出了疑問。<br/>
赤葦斜眼看了木兔一眼，便抓著前方駕駛座的椅背，身體向前按下仍在吱吱作響的通訊器，試著接上隔壁的黑尾，但卻沒有太大的效果，「木兔前輩，請把車窗打開－－」<br/>
木兔楞神的依照指令把窗戶拉開，快速行駛的風從外側吹進原先緊閉的車廂，微微的燒焦味伴隨溫熱的風傳進大家的鼻腔，連同那無法從世界消去的腐敗味。<br/>
「黑尾前輩！請繞路！我們需要改變行進方向！」赤葦微瞇著眼，身體整個壓在木兔的身前，雙手緊拉車窗窗沿，將身體拉出車廂，以著稍嫌危險的姿勢大聲地傳遞著訊息。<br/>
早已注意到問題而開著車窗的夜久，立即將訊息轉告了正在帶領大家方向的黑尾，黑尾緊皺眉頭，一聲不吭的停下了車，而其他車輛也隨之停下，沉默的幾秒鐘，在這樣的情況更顯詭譎，破敗的城市，空蕩無人也無喪屍的街道，僅有一隻肉眼可見的北方斑點鴞在天空翱翔偵查，「咖。」聲響打破了沉默，隨著領頭車輛的倒車迴轉，海和另一台車的小見也只有跟隨的份上。<br/>
「到底發生了甚麼？」木葉忍不住轉過身問著稍微放鬆的赤葦。<br/>
隨著木兔關上車窗的行為，赤葦忍不住用左手勾住了身旁人那高溫的小指，緊緊的攥著。<br/>
「這附近的喪屍全部向外移動，看起來像是在避開我們，但仔細一思考，會發現它們只是在我們看不到的地方，跟隨我們車子行進的方向，看起來是要跟著我們到聯邦基地。」赤葦緊張的情緒隨著手的力道傳到了木兔的手上，連平時沒心沒肺的木兔也不禁緊張了起來。<br/>
「所以……我們現在就是要跟著黑尾繞遠路回去基地，看能不能在喪屍已經行動一陣子且行動緩慢的狀況下，甩開它們，避免早已清空隱匿下的基地位置又再次被打破平衡。」不愧是僅次於黑尾在小隊中最有威信的海，簡單的一段話就直接統整出現在正在執行的行動。<br/>
/<br/>
原本應該再多持續兩小時的中心清理行動，被迫提早結束，脫去身上多餘的槍枝裝備後，黑色緊身的作戰服及黑色軍褲，襯托赤葦原本精瘦的身材更加地吸引人，當然只對木兔而言。<br/>
「木兔傻子光太郎，可以放下你那赤裸裸的眼神嗎，就算赤葦不在乎，也請考慮我的心情好嗎。」木葉翻著白眼，將腳上綁著的最後一隻匕首放回了架上，「我的眼睛快要被閃到沒辦法再接受額外的光了。」<br/>
「木葉前輩，事實上我們並沒有在發光所以這個假設是無法成立的。」赤葦淡定的吐槽著，也順便揉了揉木兔的頭，將原本因為髮膠固定的頭髮弄得柔順了些，也更貼近生活上的他，「木兔前輩，我還要去向上級稟報這次的異常狀況，請你好好地先回家休息吧。」<br/>
「咦－－可是赤葦我想跟你一起回家！」木兔立刻露出了可憐兮兮的表情，希望能以此博得自家情人更多的心疼與不捨。<br/>
但他大概忘記這招已經被用到爛了，赤葦早已可以面不改色地反駁他提出的所有請求。<br/>
/<br/>
帶有長深棕色佈及胸前的肯亞獅，用著閃閃發亮的眼神蹲坐在浴室前，全神專注地就像是要伏擊甚麼獵物般、卻又以著不著調的姿勢，像個家養貓一般的在期待著甚麼。<br/>
赤葦打開浴室門時，看到的就是這樣的一個畫面，對一般人而言，恐懼感可能會從背後湧上，但對他而言這就是生活的一部分，蹲下身體，親暱的環抱住了肯亞獅，身上的水氣沒有完全擦乾，但獅子也不避諱、不閃躲，就這麼接受了來自赤葦帶有水氣的、溫熱的擁抱，柔軟的鬃毛掃過赤裸的上身，雖然帶了點癢，仍不可否認這帶給了赤葦很大的溫暖，稍微蹭了蹭便逼迫自己離開這讓人眷戀的溫暖，然後……越過肯亞獅，就可以看到另外一個期待更久的擁抱。<br/>
投入坐在沙發上，同樣以著獵捕般的金色眼神看著自己的木兔的懷中，赤葦又一次地想著，精神體果然有一定的程度和主人相像。木兔身上的溫暖更襯托出那好聞的陽光味，閉上雙眼，讓赤葦想到像是棉被在夏日陽光下曬完的味道，令人無法自拔地想要身陷其中，吻上木兔的唇，雙手攬住了結實的肩膀，嘴中溢出的聲音也被這寧靜的氣氛給吞噬掉了，伴隨著陽光的味道，菸草的味道也隨之在起居室內充溢著，雖不到很重的尼古丁味，卻像是偷抽菸的人，手指上會沾染的些許菸味一般，不會太過，卻也令人難以忽視。只需要微量，就能夠使人上癮，如同毒品一般，但赤葦並不這麼認為，他認為人類的天性就是追逐著光，而他也只是普通的人類，每日都需要陽光的存在，但他不止需要光、不止追逐光，甚至想要擁有光。<br/>
肯亞獅趴伏在了沙發旁的小角落，身體蜷曲成一團，卻仍不可抑制地將閃著光的眼睛緊緊盯著正在沙發上赤葦，伴隨著一旁飛過的北方斑點鴞，才將伏擊般的視線，轉而跟隨著鴞的身影，在起居室內游移。</p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wowwwww感覺越來越不純了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03侑北<br/>剛正不阿、一板一眼、有條不紊……各種可以用來代表人性的正直、自制力的詞，無一不適合套用在北信介的身上。<br/>心浮氣躁、不經世故、乳臭未乾……各種可以用來代表人性的幼稚、不成熟的詞，無一不適合套用在宮侑的身上。<br/>這是整個塔乃至於整個對哨嚮有一定了解的普通人，對塔中的第06分隊，代號狐狸的掌權者嚮導及其哨兵的看法。但也正是因為截然不同，兩者的結合，才帶給了大家更多的驚嚇以及對其的關注。<br/>一板一眼這句話沒有不對，宮侑聽到這些話時，總是漫不經心地想著，但這句話不適用在我們身上，只有他知道、知道北前輩每一次的退讓，底線這兩個字，似乎不在兩人的戀人關係中出現過。<br/>乳臭未乾的幼稚鬼這句話沒有不對，北信介聽到這些話時，總是認真地思考著，他的宮侑可以單純因為別人對他的質疑、因為隔壁大獅子的挑釁、因為後起之秀的逼近，而幼稚的與別人爭執、叫囂、甚至是擺起前輩的架子，但這句話並不存在於兩人的戀人關係中，只有他知道、知道宮侑每一次的成熟決策、溫柔的那一面，當然生活中仍是充斥宮侑對一切的藐視，但北信介不討厭這樣的他，因為他覺得屬於他的雙子星，就應該高掛的天上，閃耀著他最耀眼的光芒，即使為此刺傷了自己，也再所不惜。<br/>第06分隊，雖然夾在20個分隊中不上不下的位置，不是01分隊的特戰部隊、不是20分隊的隱匿部隊，卻是剩下18個分隊中，最常進行偵查行動的部隊，大概是出自於他們狡猾的特性以及沉穩的掌舵者。<br/>「北前輩、塔的回應是明日將會派出貓鷹來協助任務的進行，此外他們也在三天前的日常清除行動中遭遇前陣子由五色回報的異相。」角名縮著身體，想讓自己的冷風吹拂下仍能感受的溫暖，聲調也一如既往地懶散。<br/>殘破建築的殘體倒塌在看似沙漠實質只是因沉寂已久而覆上一層沙土的郊外中，站在建築邊緣，從三層樓高的角度向外看出去，早已因為文明的毀滅而一望無際，上弦月泛著微光，深藍色的天空繁星點點，但這樣的美景卻被散落的喪屍給破壞，距離據點遠達十公里處外散落的喪屍群，並沒有被狐狸們給放在心上，夜晚喪屍的行動速度加快、夜視能力上升，卻仍在科技武器的情況下，被十公里處的屏障器屏障著，更別論夜晚輪守的人也會負責大家的安全，銀白色的髮絲隨著夜晚寒冷的風吹拂著，北信介抓緊肩頭披著的黑色外套，在一片沉寂只有後方升起的火啪搭作響的襯托下，用著清冷的聲音回覆著來自角名的稟報，「在這駐守至後日離開，明日兵分三路去做偵查，讓大耳和治留守，現在就照剛才的輪守去做執行，該休憩的就抓緊時間休憩。」<br/>/<br/>「嘿……北前輩你說你這是私心嗎？」宮侑笑得燦爛，金色的髮絲在火光的照耀上更顯動人，跨坐在端正坐著的北信介身上，由上而下的看著一絲不苟的愛人，北信介不著調的想著，這樣的侑好像天使跟惡魔一樣，靠近火這側在照耀下閃閃發光像寶石一樣，但另一半陷入陰影中，卻襯著和夜色一般的樣貌，讓人忍不住想到惡魔兩個字。<br/>「嗯，畢竟已經執行長達六日的任務，太久沒有獨處的時間。」這就是北信介，總是坦白的面對自己的心和以直球的方式將宮侑每次丟來的球，直直地打回去、打在宮侑的心上。<br/>宮侑一手繞過北信介的脖子、攬著他，一手撫上柔軟白皙的臉頰，「這樣可是犯規的。」雖然嘴上帶著控訴，仍沒有減緩兩人間逐漸縮短的距離，蜻蜓點水般的吻落在彼此的唇上，北信介乖巧閉上雙眼的樣子，令宮侑無法抑制上揚的嘴角，只得藉由再一個更深的親吻來遮掩自己內心的喜悅。<br/>這棟破舊的郊外體育館，雖然倒塌於砂土之間，但地上四層仍是穩固的，在第三層向外延伸的陽台，如今成了適合遠眺周遭的位置，也因而第三層成為生火、輪守的位置，同樣也是用來守護更上一層、用來休憩的第四層，作為據點已經第二日了，他們早已在這破敗的郊外搜索了一整日，對於宮侑來說、這就是任務的日常，一次長期的任務可以長達五日到一個月，也可以短到只有三日，但相對於會留守於聯邦基地的其他隊伍，他們可以得到的休假時常自然也長，想到這，宮侑不禁伸出舌頭，情色的描繪著北信介的唇瓣、從縫隙中找到空間一探究竟，滋滋的水聲因為周遭的安靜更顯得明顯、宮侑就更忍不住的期盼這次的偵察任務能早點到頭，就可以再長達數日的假期中，與北信介在那對兩位成年人來說稍嫌狹窄的雙人床鋪上渡過。<br/>冰冷的雙手纏上宮侑的脖頸，北信介露出淺淺的微笑、瞇起的雙眼讓宮侑感覺好像回到家一樣，但隨著風吹拂過的冷空氣，仍然是帶有腐敗味、提醒著自己不能過度失去分寸。但……他可是宮侑，身為雙子中更顯調皮的那一位，他懂得如何在別人的底線下、再用力的踩下一步，讓對方為自己退讓，更何況他很清楚來自北信介的容忍及界線在哪裡，更別論自己得寸進尺的最大極限。<br/>雙手伸入黑色緊身上衣中，撫摸帶有薄薄肌肉線條的腰身，從彈性的黑色機能褲的褲頭緩緩深入，左手撫上帶有彈性的臀部，右手則在腰線上撫摸著，情色的舔了舔唇，看著染上些許紅嫣的北信介，「真他媽的好。」忍不住一如往常的爆粗口，北信介皺起眉頭用著責備的眼神看著他，卻只讓宮侑的下身激動的跳動了幾下，他想，北前輩大概不知道，這樣的他只會讓自己更加興奮。<br/>冷冽的薄荷味突然逸散，從鼻腔衝入腦門，瞬間讓宮侑冷靜了下來，原本作為助興器的信息素，過於大量的釋放反而是一種冷卻劑，宮侑緊皺眉頭雙手從因為兩人的交纏而產生熱氣的肌膚上離去，站起身子朝著三樓邊緣靠近了幾步，北信介待在原地緩過自己的呼吸，沒有著急的跟隨宮侑去探看附近的狀況，只是緩慢地開口，「備戰狀態，叫醒大家。」<br/>「きつーー」狐狸呼嘯的聲音打破寧靜的夜空，伴隨它的叫聲，宮侑看到的是在十幾公里外包圍著據點的喪屍群。<br/>「哇，它們也真是太聰明了吧？懂得站在我們設立的界線外，來避免警報。」宮治看熱鬧的語氣並沒有引來其他人的反彈，倒是讓宮侑氣急敗壞的說著，「那它們怎麼不等我踩完我的底線！」<br/>「笨蛋侑，你以為你在想甚麼我們不知道嗎。」曾經目睹隊長和其親熱的角名忍不住懟了回去。<br/>北信介沉默的看了他們一眼，原本還想持續爭執的幼稚鬼們立刻停下腦中一切想法。尾白站在大家的身後嘗試著聯繫總部、大家嚴肅地站在三樓邊界，零星的喪屍從更外側向內奔馳的集中到包圍他們的網邊，停下奔馳融入它們，就向蜘蛛一樣，在將捕獵的網持續織大、打算一次圍剿。<br/>通體雪白的北極狐靈巧的從砂土中跳躍而上，停在了北信介的肩頭、親暱的蹭了蹭，看得身後的宮侑眼紅，很想將北極狐連同他的愛人一併擁入懷中好好的交纏著。<br/>「在這網織得更大前，突破重圍吧。」沒有一丁遲疑的聲音響起，伴隨著宮兄弟向後退了數步，一併向前用力起跳跳躍的落在三樓以下的砂土上，揚起飛舞的沙塵。<br/>夜晚的星空從深藍色轉為藏青色，代表早已從晚上進入了更深的半夜，繁星點點看似在月亮照耀下的美景，早已被腐敗的味道蓋過大家心中欣賞的情緒、更別論充斥在建築方圓周遭內、帶有嘶吼的喪屍們、及逐漸增加的血腥味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>北前輩真的太可愛了！<br/>接下來幾篇應該都會是描寫侑北跟治角名的！但其實治角名成分蠻低的，主要還是要藉著samu的視角去寫tsumu的愚蠢~~推推北前輩！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04侑北/治角名<br/>砰－－砰－－砰－－<br/>接二連三的喪屍於奔跑的群體中倒下，暗紅色的血液從傷口噴出，即使量不多，仍刺激五感敏銳的哨兵皺起眉頭，尾白站在據點上一個比一個精準的射擊著，身旁的角名作為主要的技術人員自然也是在距離主戰場較遠的位置做輔助角色，順便在這大半夜的聯絡塔。<br/>「哇喔－－連上了呢。」角名慵懶地抬起眼對著一旁趴伏著專心射擊的尾白說著，「可見孤爪上次研發出的攜帶式接發收器是成功的。」<br/>「嘛……畢竟是天才啊。」尾白波瀾不驚的又扣下一記，稍嫌延遲的說：「但要來支援的人裡面不是也有他家那位嗎？」<br/>角名在機器上敲打著暗號，心不在焉地看了下眼前區塊分明偏向單方面廝殺的戰場，邊思考著有些被遺忘的暗號代碼，「你說討人厭的黑貓嗎？我不是很喜歡他，他身上有……怎麼說呢，治說有和我一樣的氣味，可能就是因為這樣吧。」<br/>星空照耀下的砂土飛揚，宮治不如自己調皮的雙胞胎哥哥一樣直入喪屍群中，打算做為喪屍口中的大餐，宮治更喜歡讓喪屍成為自己的大餐，砂土畢竟不是很平的一塊地，在奔馳的過程中總是得留意下一個踩踏點，手上的長刀能最大距離的避免自己接觸那些帶有屍臭味的活動肉塊，停在距離據點較遠的右前方，更遠的呼嘯聲來自自己愚蠢的哥哥及他那隻總是特別有活力的與自己精神體品種一樣的北狐，赤紅色的身影跳躍著，宮治不是很開心的撇撇嘴，自己那隻總沒宮侑的失控、卻總比他的怠惰，現在大概窩在角名身邊吧。幾個想法轉瞬而過，周遭也緩慢的積累了一群喪屍，宮治反射性的退開閃過動作敏捷的喪屍，從右手側開出一條道路，並引誘喪屍群跟著自己移動。宮治神色興奮地舔了下嘴角，差不多了、就在這附近……<br/>「嘩－－」如同巨大沙漏般的聲響引得所有小隊同仁一同看去，宮治跳躍而定的姿勢伴隨著他眼前向下聚集的流沙及一隻一隻踏入的喪屍，宮治將長刀架在肩膀上，挑釁般的看了臭著臉的宮侑。<br/>「哇，果然是治不費那麼多力氣一次消滅那麼多隻！」銀島結的崇拜聲充斥在耳麥之中，雖然遠遠的看不到宮治實質的表情，但看著一旁驕傲走動的北狐，角名想自己還是不要誇獎好了，等等一個大意。<br/>「你這個混帳！不要搶風頭好不好！」氣急敗壞的聲音，伴隨長刀劃破空氣及肌膚的聲音，從耳麥傳出來對於聆聽者而言稍嫌大聲，不等大家多抱怨甚麼，聲音起伏就像是沒有在砂地中奔跑、沒有在進攻似的，一如既往平穩的北信介就先開口管制了隊上的問題雙胞胎，「省點體力，它們的數量並沒有實質減少，距離開始到現在反而上升了百分之十三的量，我們在一小時內如果不能有效降低數字，就只能闖出去了。」<br/>/<br/>急促的呼吸聲充斥在砂地的各地，大多數的前線作戰人員早已從原本十公里外的邊緣處、退居到了據點建築物下不遠的一公里外，以圈的方式包圍著據點，保護上方的射擊手尾白及技術員角名，就連原本悠哉的北狐都早以堅守在宮治的身旁，替他攻擊想要偷襲的喪屍。<br/>「哇－－我們怎麼可以這麼的狼狽啊！」宮侑喘息著，吃力的再次清理身前的喪屍，雖然整體上的數量有明顯的下降，但在太陽於遠方稍稍升起的時程上，長時間的作戰早已造成大家的疲憊，而孜孜不倦的喪屍卻仍能一步一步地踏前。<br/>「嘿，早知道這次出來前就應該比平常多吃一碗飯，能量飲甚麼的真的超難喝的。」赤木調笑著，臉上的汗珠緩緩地流下。<br/>急促的呼吸聲早已遍布整個周圍，大家或多或少都有了一些輕微的傷痕及汗珠，尤其是總是過度活動的宮侑，只有北信介仍能以一個穩重的樣子挺立著，雖然不會因為喪屍的攻擊而造成屍化，但屍體上的病毒仍能造成傷口的紅腫及發炎，進一步引起惡化潰爛，北信介很清楚，在有傷員的情況下，必須要趕緊讓眼前的危機解除才是最好的，但究竟是要在搬運傷員的情形下去做突破、堅守等待支援隊伍才是最好的？<br/>角名畢竟也是個很會讀取空氣的人，他緩緩地開口提升士氣，「撐著點，照剛剛的傳輸內容看，在完全天亮前就有援兵了。」<br/>「你這樣講有甚麼用啊！太陽只冒暈而已！冒暈而已！你懂嘛！至少還要半小時以上！」宮侑一個氣急敗壞的邊反手砍下喪屍的腦袋，邊衝著角名大喊著。<br/>北信介幾步一個地將喪屍以規律的速度砍殺，也幾步的將圈向外推出了一些，希望能給後方的人有更大的安全距離。<br/>/<br/>北信介的一如往常、敬守本分、一絲不苟，是如同血液一般融入在血管中，組成他這個人的本身，就像他本該如此一樣，這樣的他，雖然沒有過大的能力及突出的天分，卻仍沉默地被看著的人看進眼裡，進而得到本該屬於他的。<br/>對他最大的稱讚就是「無論何時何地都能展現他的100%」。<br/>北信介這三個字，在仍於聖所中學習的時期，就是一個人盡皆知的存在，他沒有同期的及川如此的張揚、沒有木兔自帶的光芒、沒有牛島的天分、甚至沒有黑尾的能力，但他仍是被予以尊重的對象、正因為他沒有天分、能力、光芒進而不張揚，所以能一點一滴踏實地向階梯上攀爬，階梯旁可能是舒適圈可能是懸崖，但他穩健的一步、一步踏上去，不帶任何風險，讓自己盡可能地達到、達到自己能做到的。<br/>但人生中總是會有一些意外，是你沒辦法預測的。<br/>在北信介16歲的那年，他迎接了人生的最大意外，但在他21歲的現在你回過頭問他，他會告訴你，那不是意外、是必然。<br/>還記得第一次看見宮雙子的時候，北信介仍然心如止水，稍稍的波動也只是一瞬就過去了，但沒有任何人察覺。<br/>作為聖所指派的指導員，在帶領新的一批人員時，他與尾白等人遇到了一些困難，這樣的編列訓練一直都是塔最喜歡的方式，會在聖所時預先藉由各種分配而達成人員的調動及確認，作為確定的下一任隊伍隊長及副隊長，他預先與自己同級的夥伴作為指導員，開始進行一批人員訓練、帶領。<br/>「喂！混帳你剛剛是不是偷懶了！」、「不要隨便動手！」、「你剛剛是不是吃了我的飯糰！」、「混帳！不要用這張臉擺出這個表情！」……各式各樣的話語充斥在訓練的日常中，宮侑和宮治這對擁有優秀外貌、良好能力的哨兵雙子，總能以各種原因起爭執。<br/>北信介總會沉默的阻止他們，「侑，你不該打治的臉的。」、「侑，你應該向治道歉。」、「治，你如果餓可以再跟廚房要、不應該偷吃侑的東西。」……各式各樣平穩的聲線帶來的勸導也總會隨之響起。<br/>這樣的日常重複地出來，對於北信介而言不過就是生活中的一點小起伏、也慢慢轉換成了生活的一部分，但他可以明顯地分辨出雙子的不同、宮侑總是更加的自信張揚及衝動，說話也總是不經大腦，雖然沒有太大的惡意，但總是厭惡著那些弱者；宮治比較安靜懂得察言觀色、喜歡順著話講，不太喜歡起爭執，也比哥哥還要懂得與人相處。<br/>但比起這些許多人也看得出來的不同，對於北信介而言，如果硬要講，最大的不同大概就是－－宮治比較聽自己的話，而宮侑則是很討厭自己、真正意義上的討厭。<br/>宮治沉默地接過來自北信介遞來的水，低聲地說著，「謝謝北前輩。」<br/>「混帳！跟那種弱者道甚麼歉！」宮侑搶過宮治手上的水，毫不避諱北信介才離開他們兩步的距離，宮治沉默地翻了個白眼，看著自家的混帳哥哥喝著本屬於自己的水，「你總是過度自滿。」<br/>宮侑毫不在意的把水推到宮治的手上，雙手向後一撐看著室內的天花板，又將眼神轉到被人稱為一絲不苟、有條不紊的、可能是自己未來的隊長身上。<br/>鼻腔充斥著運動過後的汗臭味以及些許槍枝訓練來的煙硝味，宮侑皺起頭，屬於自己和弟弟相同的梔子花的味道也淡淡地融入裡面，看著北信介將水杯一個又一個的遞給在場的所有人，他感到十分的不屑，他不認為這樣的弱者、沒有能力贏過自己的人能夠做為自己的隊長去帶領自己，他剛進來的時候還很努力地藉由與自己的弟弟爭執來引起北信介的反彈，卻發現他仍是一絲不苟地阻止著自己同時依照道理的要求他們向彼此道歉，長達三個月的反抗期讓他知道，這樣的手法是無法讓北信介知難而退、甚至是有一些起伏，所以他開始學會如何進行冷暴力，如何一次、一次無視他，卻又一次、一次的刁難他，甚至在他將水杯遞在自己面前的時候一次次的打落，灑落整個地面，阻隔彼此。雖然北信介仍是毫無起伏，但只要有一瞬皺起眉頭，都讓宮侑覺得自己獲勝了。<br/>在經歷了幾次的刁難，北信介仍然與他對話、阻止爭執，卻不再遞上水杯，就像今日一樣。<br/>宮治靠在牆邊用衣角擦拭著汗珠，右側緊貼自己的肩臂傳來炙熱的溫度，分不清是自己的還是對方的，熟悉的綠茶味清新的環繞在身旁，讓槍擊訓練的煙硝味得以遠離自己一些、以利自己保持清醒。<br/>角名精神不濟的用腳打著拍子，觀察著輪番打靶的大家，「治－－」拉長的語尾因慵懶而造就，卻仍在宮治的心上劃上長長的一道印子，他似乎聽見自己也用著溫柔的聲音應了回去。<br/>雖然角名比起宮治高了一點但總愛貓著背的他，仍然需要宮治低頭才能準確地對上他的雙眼，「你說，侑就是個智障對吧？」雖然角名看起來就是個無害的人，但總能一針見血地吐嘈著身邊的人們。雖然被嘲笑的是自己的同胎哥哥，但宮治不打算替他說話，只是抬頭看著帶著張揚笑容打著滿靶的宮侑，用著平穩的聲音回答著，「是，但他終其一身可能都不會發現。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>下落吧宮侑！<br/>於是乎我思考了一陣子覺得木葉其實蠻不錯的，跟北北蠻配的。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05侑北/治角名<br/>長久的夏日終在過度炎熱的每一日中緩慢轉換到了帶有韻味的秋季，到了秋季訓練的編列人員總算是做了一些調動，以準備來自凜冬的固定編列。<br/>開始進入秋季後，宮治感覺到了宮侑的躁動，他想炎熱的夏日總算過去了，但這個白癡好像還沒學會順著季節走。<br/>但不論宮治多想忽視他，宮侑總能在訓練完的夜晚來騷擾他。<br/>宮侑邊吹著頭髮，邊帶著厭惡的表情對著正在吃飯糰當宵夜的宮治說，「你說！都已經五個月了，上面為什麼還是沒有把他調走，或是把我們調走，他就是個弱者，甚至是嚮導裡面排不上號的，他的那些一絲不苟又不能讓他變得更強，怎麼就不換個及川或是五色？要不然那個紅髮怪物我都還更能接受點！」宮治咬著飽滿的飯粒心想，哇我還是覺得北前輩更好一些。宮治仍不能理解自己哥哥的愚蠢，他在每日重複的生活中，總能從北信介身上看見對生活的熱愛，那是一個將生活融入血液中的熱愛，重複著與前日相同的事情、每一日的給予他們關注、意見，讓他們在看似不變的生活中使自己成長並改善壞習慣，宮治不像宮侑般愚蠢、更加細心的發現了北信介的強大－－無法被任何事情影響的強大及堅韌。宮治想，這是任何人都比不上的，是只有北前輩能做到的，對於一個有在聆聽觀察的人，他很清楚這支隊伍未來的作用將會是偵查，這樣強壓下、有許多意外的情形下，最需要的就是保持一定的水準，唯一能夠扛下這個重責大任帶領隊伍前行的，將是一個擁有極大自控力及堅韌身心、無時無刻不為未來做準備的人，那就是北信介。<br/>宮侑仍喋喋不休的攻擊著北信介，「你看到了嗎？他今天的體術甚至沒有贏過尾白前輩！他的射擊準度甚至沒有一次超過我！他除了嚮導的身分外，有甚麼是特別的？」<br/>宮治原本準備咬下第二個飯糰，在這一刻又將它放下去，他想他沒有辦法讓宮侑閉嘴、那就只能讓他更心煩，「飯糰給你吧，北前輩說了晚上吃太多東西對身體不好，我就不這麼做了。」<br/>宮侑停下話語，瞪大眼睛的看著宮治，露出恨鐵不成鋼的表情，一幅怎麼連你都被那個傢伙給影響了。<br/>宮治站起身子將桌上的書本排列好，用尾角看了眼正在進食的哥哥，他想，也許很快就會看到他後悔的那個時刻，好像有點期待呢。<br/>/<br/>細緻的雙手纏繞在灰銀色髮絲的下方貼緊著脖頸，角名吻上宮治的唇，來自對方炙熱的雙手在衣下撫摸著身體，角名總忍不住的打顫著，梔子花香淡淡的充盈在身旁，角名總是特別喜歡這個味道，即使它仍能同時出現在另一個惡劣的人身上，但作為戀人，角名可以明顯的判斷雙子的差異。<br/>額頭相抵著，宮治與角名相視而笑，親暱的蹭了蹭彼此的臉頰，這是一個寧靜的早晨，一整日的自主訓練，使得他們不必像平時般早起，擁有更多與彼此待在一起的時間。聞著交纏在一起的梔子花香及綠茶味，讓兩人像是身處在初春早晨的茶園或農田般，讓人感到心曠神怡，他們喜歡，喜歡兩人味道交纏在一起的感覺。<br/>跨出房門的那刻，宮治突然發現，啊－－不是初春啊，原來凜冬已經到來了。<br/>沒錯，到了今年的冬天，編列的人員即使仍減少甚至有增加新員，但事實告訴了宮侑，他仍無法逃離北信介這個人。<br/>角名撇了撇嘴，他一直都很看不上宮侑，作為同級生中排的上號的哨兵，雖然比宮治優秀，但沒有大腦的這點仍然是他的硬傷，而讓角名最為不能接受的大概就是宮侑對北信介的敵意。<br/>雖然宮治總是不明顯，但宮治與角名一樣，在長久的相處下，早已循跡可尋的發現隱藏在沉默下的強大，以及北信介對於他們的重要性，只要看到他就會令人安心，不是一個形容詞，而是真實存在的一個感受。<br/>梔子花香沁入鼻腔，但沒有抬頭的角名，緩緩地朝著味道來源遠離了一些，果不其然聽見宮侑不滿地說：「喂！幹嘛故意離遠一點啊！」<br/>角名不語，他並非故意但本能使得他如此做，他和宮侑雖然無法在北前輩身上得到共識，但仍是朋友，不過作為一名嚮導、一名擁有自己哨兵的嚮導，對於其他哨兵的信息素總會下意識的抗拒，此外角名在和宮治交往前、就有了一個他自己也無法明說的、分辨雙子的方式。<br/>宮治的梔子花香很淡，是一種緩慢侵蝕你的方式，但宮侑是以如同他自己張揚的個性般，較為強勢的梔子花香味，他會一瞬間就讓你發現他的存在，那樣的濃度不會使你不適、卻會強烈彰顯自己的存在感，角名曾經分析過，硬要講宮侑的信息素也不是那麼的濃烈，但卻能感覺到他的侵略性，一種領地佔領的感覺。<br/>但其實......角名抬頭看了眼站在自己身旁，眼神卻朝向站在二樓柱是體能訓練的北信介身上的宮侑，又再次將頭埋入雙腿間，想要再偷偷地偷懶一會，但腦子卻仍然不自覺得想到－－但其實梔子花的侵略性，總是不自覺地攀爬直到蔓延了整個隊，似乎是為了緊緊的困住那一個目標般。<br/>/<br/>在凜冬開始降下銀色的雪白時，宮治知道，後悔的時刻可能已經到了。<br/>他看見了自己的雙胞胎哥哥站在雪地中，雙手插在口袋，將半張臉埋在脖子上來自被北前輩強迫戴上的深藍色圍巾中，用著炯炯有神的雙眼，緊緊盯著走在彼此前方的，那總是堅挺的背影，銀色的髮絲融入在白雪中讓人無法聚焦於此，卻仍是一步又一步堅定走著的北信介身上。看了眼圍巾，宮治想，在昨晚無法拒絕這份溫暖的時候，他就知道宮侑終究是淪陷了。<br/>但......將眼神轉回了仍不停滯前進的背影上，「再不走會遲到喔。」宮治邁開自己的腳步，但與眼前撐著同把傘、避免白雪沾濕身體的兩人間的距離仍然沒有過多的縮短，保持在一定的距離，大概走了有半分鐘，他才聽見背後雪聲被踩過的踏聲，以及宮侑那有些遲疑的聲音，「北前輩和木葉前輩熟嗎？」<br/>宮治彷彿聽見了，聽見當時摔落在地上的水杯與地板敲擊的響聲，以及正在下落的宮侑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>於是自己默默幫木葉加了個戲<br/>下章會有白鳥澤了 耶耶耶耶</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06侑北/木北<br/>「今天怎麼會來？」北信介問著身旁笑得愉快的木葉，兩人共乘著一把傘，即使不想仍會不時碰觸到彼此的身體，但他們並不介意，木葉目前已經被編列到與木兔同個小隊中、作為技術人員，但實質上木葉是個全能的人，不論偵查、反偵察、槍枝、冷兵器等，他都是有一定水準的人，但正是因為樣樣通樣樣不精，才總被人戲稱是半吊子木葉，但北信介不這麼認為，他認為能做到樣樣通，就能彰顯出木葉在做人及做事上的細緻，他認為比起精通一樣技術，樣樣都會更有本錢能存活下來，所以北信介對於半吊子木葉這個稱呼，是持反對意見的。<br/>細緻的白雪被黑色的傘給遮擋住，卻無法完全遮擋零碎的雪白沾染到身上，木葉稍稍看了眼身旁即使說著話，卻仍一絲不苟向前步行、正視前方的北信介，「沒甚麼，想說來看看你，今天我們事情比較少，黑尾把時間拿去訓練剛進的一批新人，他們很沒有耐心，總想彰顯自己的厲害。」說到這，木葉不禁想起剛進聖所時，北信介仍像現在一樣，板著一張臉正經地做著生活中的每件事情，那時候的他明明與他同年齡，卻不禁崇拜起這樣的北信介，他看著他日復一日做一樣的事情、卻一天比一天還要進步，即使有了停滯不前的時期，卻仍不厭其煩的做著。<br/>思緒的眼前的雪白中發散，讓木葉不禁想起自己孤坐在課堂教室中的一角，身旁不同的群體在討論著各式的話語，那是他的14歲，在他已經初展鋒頭、卻仍無法贏得掌聲的時期，即使在險峻時期、青少年總能用傷人的玻璃劃開你的心臟，但他記得、記得那年冬天，每每看到就讓自己心生佩服、卻又不自覺看著，不像一年只出現四分之一的雪、而是每天都在他生活中的雪，那銀白色的標誌顏色，即使只是在眼前就能令人感到安心，而每每當有人問起木葉的時候，他相信他的回答肯定都和那天、他不小心聆聽到的回答一樣，畢竟他是一個以真誠待人的人，「他很厲害，能將每件事情都學會不是一件簡單的事情。」<br/>木葉不曾覺得自己是個有信仰的人，但那時候他的信仰就是北信介，即使身旁的好友總是散發著光芒，但木兔的話語更多的是對努力就能做得到的看法，但北信介卻是平淡呈述做到後的現實，也許聽起來沒有太大的差異，但木葉想要的，確實只是一個認可而已、一個就事實而言的認可。<br/>「嗯，看來現在的小朋友都這樣呢。」北信介嘴角帶笑著說著，雖然木葉知道這只是他看過的幾十次笑容中一樣的一個，但能讓北信介這樣肯定就是有在他心上留下痕跡，「怎麼？你們隊也有嗎。」裝作隨口的詢問，卻只有木葉自己知道心裡的忐忑。<br/>木葉曾經期盼過，期盼自己能和北信介待在同一個隊，即使自己只是個組員，並非中心組員，仍這麼期盼過。<br/>「嗯，宮雙子的哥哥果然跟傳言一樣，更加調皮呢。」北信介的笑容早已消失，用著最為平常的表情述說著事實，「但，也更加執著。」<br/>最後進入了與好友木兔及小見同一個隊伍，表示能一同出生入死，對於他而言是一個幸福也是一個榮耀，但不能站在最想陪伴的人身旁，卻一直是木葉的遺憾，木葉看著他的雪從天上落下穩穩地沾濕了自己的肩頭，卻又無聲無息地融化成水、浸染衣著，就像北信介一樣，但他也無法擁有他，如同無法擁有雪一般，它需要在適合它的溫度濕度、在廣闊的天空中，才能有它的舞台，每個人也許都曾經將雪人堆疊好，希望它能永遠存在，但它終因春日到來而消逝，木葉想，凜冬也許很快就要過去了，它將迎來它的春日，卻不屬於自己。<br/>「是嗎……那你怎麼想呢？」<br/>「並不討厭。」遲疑了一會兒，北信介清冷的聲音再次響起「讓人很難移開視線。」<br/>/<br/>「哇哇、現在只要哪個人能趕出來替我把這群喪屍滅了，要我下跪我都可以。」宮侑緊貼著一隻又一隻的喪屍，其噴出了濃重血味沾染到了身上，連原本帶有沁涼感的梔子花香都被掩蓋了過去，讓他忍不住帶出嫌惡的表情。<br/>「我是建議你不要隨便亂說會比較好。」宮治露出疲憊卻帶有諷刺的笑容，看見自家哥哥後悔的時刻總是令人愉快。<br/>赤木又一次的丟出遠爆彈，距離遙遠能降緩待會前仆後繼上來的喪屍，卻無法立刻使大家休息，砂土飛揚遮掩了視野，但對五感良好的哨兵而言根本沒有太大的影響，作為主要前線人員，宮侑和銀島仍然硬撐著將安全圈向外擴大，如同北信介作的一樣。<br/>宮侑明顯的發覺外圍的喪屍數量下降，卻異常暴動的集中攻擊他們，他早已在一步一步的攻擊中轉移防守的位點，他清楚知道作為嚮導的北信介，體力並沒有他們這些哨兵來得好，即使倚靠耐力能支撐許久，卻仍帶有一定的風險，更何況是在五感被影響的情形下，作為強大的哨兵、作為隊上的主力輸出，同時作為戀人，宮侑無疑是強大的、無疑是溫柔的，懂得在一定程度上為自己有著堅定內心的戀人撐起一把保護傘。<br/>又一下的揮出，皮肉綻開的同時阻礙的反彈力也從刀上回饋，早以僵硬的身體仍然硬撐著在輸出武力，風時強時弱，揚起沙塵，在視線薄弱、陽光微起照耀，敵人數量多距離近，對於大家而言真的不是一個有利的情形。<br/>宮侑咬緊牙，盡力的讓自己能離北信介再近一點，每每看見有喪屍在北信介可能不會發覺的位置上，他總覺得自己疲倦的心臟又一次有力的跳動，帶著讓自己害怕的氣息，在踹開喪屍因死亡而攤爛的身軀同時，又有三兩隻朝他近距離地靠近，在視野被遮蔽的同時，他也看見自己的雪措手不及的發現從後側奔向他的、那隻連宮侑都沒來得及發覺，速度異常快速的喪屍。<br/>「砰－」劇烈的聲響在刀砍下去的同時充斥耳邊，「砰－砰－砰－」連續的射擊聲從不同的兩側響起，強烈的聲音帶有更大的破風力，宮侑在豁然開朗的視野中，看見北信介安然無恙的與他對視、轉身再次將眼前的三兩隻喪屍砍殺後，便大步的向建築掩體靠近，然後用著能清晰被聽見的聲音，「大家向後退！」<br/>四台軍裝車包圍著比喪屍更外圍的圓，彷彿螳螂捕蟬黃雀在後般，一層層的包圍住了喪屍及他們。<br/>「HEY－HEY－HEY－我來拯救你們了！」木兔標誌的笑聲充斥在耳裡，宮治笑得很微妙，「雖然符合狀況但用這麼英雄般的開場白好嗎？」<br/>宮侑皺起眉頭，一時之間的放鬆讓他渾身的疲倦一下子席上，內圈的喪屍早已在多個射擊手的情形下一一倒下，外圍的喪屍也已經被木兔及黑尾以近戰的方式慢慢削減，但仍無法讓他感到完全的放鬆，抬眼看著其中一部車輛的車體正上方正以長槍遠端射擊的那讓人難以忘懷的人影，他絕對沒有錯看，剛才那一下、替北信介解圍的那一槍，絕對是由他射擊的。<br/>「哇－不是說要下跪。」同胎的弟弟調笑般的話語很適時地插入，如同火柴般，點燃宮侑內心所有的可燃物，「閉嘴你這個垃圾。」<br/>「木葉前輩果然準度還是很高啊，就像當初看到的一樣。」宮治不氣惱被冠上垃圾的稱呼，仍帶有刺的攻擊著宮侑，看見眼前的喪屍群只剩下零星幾隻，侑看見宮侑黑著臉及握著的拳頭，讓宮治感覺到像是放假般的節慶感，他總是很曉得要怎麼讓宮侑生氣，當然宮治仍然覺得是宮侑的錯，木葉前輩即使帶有敵意、卻仍帶有對後輩的教誨及尊重，但宮侑就不是了，想到宮侑即使和北前輩在一起了，卻仍然會因為這個被北前輩訓話，就可以知道宮侑到底有多幼稚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最近一個忙碌QAQ<br/>大學生活要結束了，已經開始工作兩個月左右，各種疲倦明明還只是個兼職，等下禮拜開始當全職不知道會怎樣，偶爾看看排少還是很快樂的嗚嗚。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07瀨見白<br/>
涼冷的風氣吹拂在臉頰上，多日不曾感受到的涼風以另一種機械的形式出現，令角名感到感動，但周遭的低壓卻讓他難以露出如同貓咪般慵懶的舒適表情，只得將身子往右手側的戀人擠去，期盼能離另一邊的人越遠越好。<br/>
坐在軍裝車的後箱內部，前頭的兩個駕駛及副駕駛座早已被黑尾和北信介佔領，與後箱間的小窗口打開，能清晰聽見兩人的對話，但後箱內擠滿的八人對坐而相視無語，最悠然自得的大概就是站在車體後方拉著拉桿看著後方站崗的犬岡及芝山，其餘的幾台車分別塞滿來自貓鷹自身的人員及傷者。<br/>
「難得看到你這麼狼狽。」黑尾明顯是在嘲笑北信介，車體在砂地上的起伏對於長久執行任務的人來講都不是太大的突發狀況，也自得的等車體的平穩，「嗯，這次多虧你們。」北信介從來只說真話，也不會為了自己被嘲笑而生氣，他相信只要認真做事情就會有最好的安排。<br/>
木葉坐在最靠窗口的宮治正對面，換句話說就是在黑尾正後方，斜前看的角度剛好會和稍微轉過頭的北信介對到，「信介，剛才的狀況你覺得怎樣。」<br/>
明明只是正常的對話，但用了一個親暱的稱呼，讓角名立刻覺得全身的顫慄感湧上，現在比起貼緊自己的男朋友，更想直接讓男朋友抱住自己，他感受到來自宮侑的低壓。<br/>
北信介歪了下頭，稍作思考，便將這幾日的情形娓娓道來，「一開始都還好沒甚麼太大的變化，我們有在往前直開三百多公里的地方發現一間廢棄實驗中心，但我們在外圍探查完就先退居此地待你們到來，然後昨天晚上和往前一樣設置界線，基本上要馬就是誤闖要馬就是不會發現，但我的精神體發現他們圍圈般的站在界線外，不會造成警報，卻以數量的累積，感覺在等待一次全體的襲擊，像是有組織一般，很不正常。」<br/>
黑尾沉默的收起笑容，些微的沉重蔓延、從駕駛區緩慢延伸到後車廂，只剩下車體行進的聲音及不時砂土飛揚造成的細沙聲。<br/>
「那個、白鳥的白布前輩不是正在進行活體實驗嗎？就沒有甚麼發現嗎？」芝山遲疑的聲音打破了沉默、除了正在開車無法回頭的黑尾外，大家下意識的看向了他，讓他一個緊張抖了幾下，眼神閃爍的飄著，「因為上次我有聽五色跟我說，瀨見前輩和牛島前輩有去捕捉一隻在群體圍集中、特別不一樣的一隻回來，關在了地下實驗室，但其中的研究員裡面只有白布前輩是屬於我們前線隊伍的，瀨見前輩還為此差點和上面的吵起來。」<br/>
/<br/>
身後柔軟的沙發支撐著全身的力量，白布卻無法完全放鬆，全身警惕地抱著雙臂翹著腳緊繃著臉上的肌肉，不悅的瞪著眼前正在來回踏步的瀨見。<br/>
「你為什麼要答應這項任務！」不是疑問句，幾乎是帶著強烈的反問感，煩躁的聲線搭配著明顯比平時更加兇狠的表情。<br/>
雖然仔細去思考背後代表的意義，以及注視著自己的眼神，白布知道他是在擔心這次的任務背後帶來的影響以及過程中的危險，但……沉默的聲音蔓延在房內，風扇吹拂的吱呀聲以及些許喉頭發出的低沉啞聲顯得突兀，白布率先撇開眼神不再與早已停駐步伐直視自己的瀨見對視。小型的豹貓存在感並不低，伏趴在白布的身前守護著自己的主人，細小的尖牙在張大的嘴巴中顯得有些嚇人，瀨見握緊了拳頭，又緩慢地放開，他由上而下的看著自己的愛人用著有些無謂的姿勢坐著、又撇開了頭，完全不打算與自己對談，平斜的瀏海一角只能被他些微的探視到，但仔細一看仍能發現白布早已緊張的抓緊自己的手臂使得衣服的皺褶有些壅擠的明顯、嘴角的幅度也是他慣常在吵架時會有的樣貌。<br/>
深深吸了一口氣，瀨見抱起了全身弓起的豹貓，豹貓可能感受到熟悉的溫暖又放鬆了下來、接受溫柔地撫摸，「賢二郎，我不是要質疑你，我只是覺得在這個時機……」遲疑地停下了話語，皺起的眉頭、緊張的樣貌似乎是在思考要怎麼表達會更好，手下柔軟的細毛及溫熱的體溫，親暱蹭著自己的手的貓，就如同平常撒嬌的白布般，「我只是覺得這個時機點，只有你一名嚮導接手這樣的計畫，除了危險度之外更多的是政治的鬥爭。」<br/>
白布放下雙手，將拳頭握緊的放在合併的雙膝上，略顯乖巧的坐姿、以及正對瀨見低頭而顯出頭頂可愛的髮旋、柔順的咖啡色頭髮在燈光的照耀下，讓瀨見產生現在兩人似乎不是在吵架的一種錯覺，但這只是錯覺。<br/>
「我知道、這種事情我怎麼可能不知道！」白布咬牙的聲音因為低頭而顯得悶啞，可能是激動的情緒感染到了精神體，瀨見感受到豹貓不安的抖動，只好將牠放回了地面上，讓牠能自由尋找安全的角落窩著。<br/>
坐下時些微下陷的沙發讓白布的身軀也稍微偏向了瀨見的方向，長手一握，摟住了白布的肩膀，攬住他的脖子，讓白布嬌小的身軀能整個縮在自己的懷中，抵著白布的髮絲，說話時的聲響帶了點些微的放大及震動感，卻仍能讓白布感受到依戀感。「我知道你在想甚麼、我也知道無法讓你聽我說的回絕這個任務，但我希望這件事情能換給任何一個人來都好，我只是擔心萬一怎麼了該怎麼辦。」<br/>
白布恍神的想著，如果可以他也不希望承接這個任務，但這樣子前線人員將完全被排除在這之外，只要有個差池，對於每一個人都將可能造成無法挽回的傷痛。雙手緊緊地抓住瀨見胸口的衣襟，用力地咬了一下下唇讓自己因疼痛而稍嫌清晰，白布用著堅定的語氣說著：「瀨見前輩，你要相信我，我也是個前線人員有足夠的能力保護自己，我也相信你……相信你能好好保護我的，我知道你很清楚如果我不接我們將失去所有的一線資訊，我會保護好自己和大家的！」沉默的空氣再次蔓延，瀨見不再多說甚麼，但白布只為此感到安心，從緊抱自己的雙臂中，白布知道，他得到了許可，但也知道這對彼此造成了傷害。<br/>
「瀨見前輩，難道你不相信我的能力嗎？」白布捧著瀨見的臉頰，認真地看著他，他一直覺得瀨見英太很像光，吸引自己的無數目光、像許多聖所裡的女孩男孩一樣，用著羨慕、欽慕的眼神追隨他的身影，即使自己有幸看見他不那麼完美的一面，卻仍不可否認的被他吸引著，他是白鳥的首席嚮導，是主要的前線戰鬥人員，很多時候甚至代替了瀨見的首發資格，但沒有人能否認瀨見的強大以及足智多謀，但在策略上的部分委屈本就是團隊該有的，為了應和現有的白鳥的攻擊體制，白布將會是比他更好的選擇，許多人也總以為白布是牛島未來的嚮導抑或是他的愛慕者。哨兵嚮導的結合越加強大、產生的後代自然也會越加強大，即使在最初曾有提議以配合度的方式去做分配，但大多經歷文明時期的人仍認為這樣和失去自由豢養的動物沒有兩樣，更何況哨兵嚮導是保護聯邦的最重要基底，因此沒有通過相關的規定，但仍有少部分人以這樣的觀念在進行結合及培育後代，像是牛島的父母就是這樣生下了目前被認為未來性最高的強大哨兵－牛島若利。<br/>
大多的哨兵及嚮導都是在聖所的教育過程中，彼此認識產生好感的，所以在進入塔工作後通常一兩年內就會趕緊結合訂下關係，真正走程序申請相親配對或是申請結合而結合的是少數中的少數。<br/>
白布和瀨見交往的事情最初是被天童發現，後來在天童的傳播下熟悉的夥伴們幾乎沒有不知道的，再後來正式進入塔後原本急於確定關係的瀨見反常的不再提起，一開始以為是變心，但白布仔細詢問後才從大平前輩那得知，瀨見是認為任務接二連三，結合這樣正式的事情不應該如此草率及擔心白布疲憊而決定暫時不再提起，後來的後來在塔中一年內就結合的消息總算不逕而走，被白鳥的大家逼問之下，白布只好紅著臉的咒罵著瀨見，要大家去問當事人，才從一臉幸福的瀨見口中得知，原來是因為仍沒結合的關係，許多條件不錯的嚮導仍孜孜不倦的想要靠近瀨見，在多次發現之下，白布一個著急只好逼著瀨見和他結合。白布漲紅著臉沉默的打著靶，不去看圍著一圈看熱鬧的大家及笑得像個傻子般的瀨見，「砰－砰－砰－」連續的射擊仍無法讓心臟停下，白布想，自己和那些人一樣看了那麼久，付出的多少的心力才靠近了這道光、才被選入了做為白鳥的預備編列人員，又花了多少的心力脫穎而出成為正式隊員，才能和他並肩一起站在不同的場合，不止以前後輩、隊員的身分，更以戀人的身分並肩而行。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>